Booger wouldn't choose a title
by A Flukey A Sult And A Booger
Summary: This is another one of our 3 am chat room fics, enjoy. *If you read it and leave a review and you're someone that we dont know we'll send you a prize*


Disclaimer: Haha you would all be so screwed if we owned Dark Angel. Just think of what would be done to those poor characters...  
  
A/N: We dont' care what you think of us. We have fun. Read and feel free to flame (or review if you think it's more apporpriate). Flukey almost burned down NC once, we don't mind the heat. Enjoy our descent into madness.  
  
  
  
One day Soccer was walking down the street when she started talking to herself.   
"I think I'm gonna go cover Verde with whipped cream." She went to go look for him. She knocked on his door and no one answered. Then she opened the door slowly to see no one home.   
"Hmm." she said to herself, dissappointed. "Now what?"   
Since Booger was in a park playing with the little kids somewhere and Flukey was gluing rocks to Booger's El Camino, she wandered outside to find a pink igloo in the middle of nowhere and was kind of suprised. She opened the door to see Chicken and Ben oofin' it up in her little igloo love nest. Soccer was grossed out (shock) and slammed the door shut.   
"Ew," she mumbled to herself. Then she saw Island standing on her usual street corner.   
"Hey Island!" she called out. "What you doing?"   
"Nothin'," she said, picking a piece of fuzz off of her shirt. "What about you?" Soccer held up the can of whipped cream.   
"I was gonna cover Verde with this, but he wasn't home."  
Just then Zack walked up to them and watched them for a minute. "Did you know that Blob is a robot and Georgia is a giant toaster that the robots live in?" he told them matter of factly.  
Island looked at Soccer. "I did not know that." she said.   
"Me neither." She looked at Zack. "Zack come with us. We're gonna go check out the stud farm. I think you got out again."  
"Awww.." he whined. Soccer just grabbed his arm and dragged him along.  
"You know where this is?" Soccer asked Island.  
"Nope. Booger and Chicken won't tell anyone. We'll just wander," Island told her.  
So after a while they saw a big sign directing them to Booger and Chicken's Stud Farm (holding dark angel studs since the demand of concubines started).  
They walked into the barn and looked around.   
"Ahem," they hear behind them. They turn to see Booger and Chicken there. It was their farm after all.   
"What are you two doing?" Chicken asked.  
"Hey, I'm here to see my baby's daddy who I just board here. He's not your's," Soccer protested. Chicken turned to Island  
"What about you?" she asked her. "What did we say about you being in here without an adult?"  
"But.. but.. I was in here with an adult." She pointed to Soccer and Zack.   
"Zack is a concubine," Booger argued. "He doesn't count and Soccer may legally be an adult, but that doesn't necessarily make her one.."   
"HEY!" Soccer protested. Then suddenly a newly rock-decorated El Camino crashes through the barn door with Flukey inside. Booger was very impressed with the new keenly neato look to her car.  
"What are you doing Flukey?" Island asked. Before she could answer, a toaster ran behind the car.  
"What the hell.." Soccer mumbled and watched Flukey take off to chase the toaster.   
"Well.." Chicken said, not sure what to think.  
" 'Kay, well im gonna go um.. say 'hi' to Josh and tell him how Katy's doing.." Soccer ran off before she had to listen to any protests.   
Chicken, Island and Booger were left to do whatever they want with the concubines. Flukey came back quickly and jumped back in the El Camino.   
"That 'lil bugger's fast." she mumbled. Then she gunned the engine and leaned out the window.   
"Hey!" You're with me!" she told Zack. He got in and they took off, leaving Booger to wonder why she was letting Flukey drive her El Camino in the first place.   
"Now what..?" Island wondered.  
"Lets go check out the fine breeding of these concubines," Booger suggested. All of sudden, Max walks by like she owns the place.  
"What are you doing here?" Chicken asked, possessive of her man-farm.  
"Seeing Logan of course," she told them assertively.  
"Oh, well then." Chicken stepped aside. "Just don't be too hard on him. We try to keep our concubines from going lame."   
There was a long silence as they waited for any other weird interruptions.  
"Ok, now can we do something?" Island begged.  
"Ok fine," Booger said, taking charge. "Since we're here. You can have Paul, I'll take Alec and Chicken will take Ben...."  
  
THE END 


End file.
